The present invention is an improvement of the system disclosed in my earlier application Ser. No. 493,753, entitled "Compensated Propeller Nozzles or Ducts" and results from a new cavitation erosion test method recently introduced by the Ship Research Institute of Norway, use of which method more precisely determines the location of the eroded area due to cavitation as being about fifty degrees from the vertical centerline.